


Trick or Treat

by lixabiz



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A Little Bit Smutty, F/M, Happy Halloween!, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixabiz/pseuds/lixabiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for biclaras on Tumblr, whose prompt was "Trick or Treating".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

"Trick," says Rose breathlessly.  
  
The Doctor reaches into his pockets, pulls out three red balls, juggles them haphazardly in the air. He catches them and tosses them aside. They disappear into the railings, clang once, and then are gone for good into the depths of the Tardis.  
  
"Treat," he says.  
  
Rose throws a Mandelusian Caramel at him, a 27th century sweet that melts in your mouth like a dream. He catches it midair, pops it into his mouth and licks the sweet residue off his thumb. Something hot and heavy twists low in her stomach as she watches his tongue peek out between the flash of his teeth.   
  
"Trick," she says, twisting beneath a hanging paper skeleton, their meagre attempt at an atmospheric touch.   
  
The Doctor swats the skeleton aside, deftly following her giddy, sugared lurching. He shrugs off his jacket, swinging it over his shoulder where it catches onto a protruding screen. He lets it hang there and pulls at the knot of his tie.  
  
Rose pauses, halfway across the console, and watches keenly. The Doctor raises an eyebrow, twists his fingers, and suddenly the tie falls from around his neck to the ground. It’s still knotted in a loop the exact length of his neck.   
  
"Treat," he says, dashing around the Yearometer towards Rose, who ducks swiftly out of the way. She trips over her one abandoned shoe and kicks off the other.  
  
Reaching into the tight pocket of her denim skirt, Rose tosses another anachronistic piece of sugar at the Doctor.  
  
"Trick," she demands, her pulse racing from the physical exertion of staying out of the Doctor’s reach. Dancing backwards, she taunts him, perhaps unwisely, "Trick, trick, trick, or no treat!"  
  
The glow of the console flickers from green to deep orange for a disconcerting second, making Rose shiver. The Doctor’s eyes sharpen with notice. He raises one eyebrow at her heaving chest and bare feet.  
  
His draws the sonic screwdriver out of his trouser pockets and aims it in the air, hitting a setting that has it humming shrilly. The lights go out, leaving them in near pitch darkness - it’s some kind of perception filter, Rose knows, because she can still hear the engines running.   
  
_Not fair_ , Rose thinks, outraged and incensed. A pair of arms slide around her waist, manoeuvre her around and press her against the railing. Her stomach does excited somersaults and she feels herself being bent backwards carefully at the waist.  
  
"Treat," he murmurs against her throat, his lips cool and firm, his breath brushing along her jaw, caressing the corner of her mouth. She gasps, a little, and he takes advantage, sealing his mouth over hers. He kisses like a man on a search for forbidden treats, exploring every inch of her he can reach.  
  
"You tricked me," Rose says, her blood singing in her veins even as she breaks the kiss and wraps her hands around his neck. He slides his own under the hem of her jumper, fingers tracing her ribcage.  
  
The lights dimly fade back on, just enough to see by. Rose looks up at the Doctor, eyes heavy-lidded, shirt askew, his body keeping her trapped. He removes his hands and plants them firmly on the metal railing on either side of her.  
  
"You asked," he says, his lips millimeters from her own. "Caught you. Want my treat. Now, Rose."  
  
The usual hum of the console room seems deeper, more penetrative. Rose feels the vibration everywhere, in her fingertips, in her skin, in her pulse. The Doctor’s eyes are dark and demanding. She shivers again. Her hand trembles ever so slightly as she pulls on the zipper of her hoodie, unfastening it.  
  
” _Treat_ ,” he says again, an impatient note in his tone.   
  
Her blush feels like it will set her face on fire. She fumbles with the front enclosure of her bra, unclasping it with clumsy fingers. The pink cups fall open, revealing her to his gaze. As if on cue, the lights brighten again and the Doctor’s expression is completely and utterly smug.  
  
Then he’s bent to take one breast into his mouth, tongue licking circles around it, the other meets a similar, tormented fate between his clever fingers. Pleasure rockets through her, from where he touches her to the sweet spot between her thighs where she wants him to touch her.  
  
"Trick," she manages to say, between moans.  
  
He lifts his head, eyebrow arched.   
  
“ _Trick_ ,” Rose repeats, and shoves her hand into his tousled hair, curling her fingers so that the strands pull, slightly, at his scalp. The Doctor arches at the sensation, his jaw tightens ever-so-slightly. She pushes down.   
  
He obliges and sinks to his knees between her legs to perform some very, very, _very_ lovely tricks that leave her speechless for quite some time afterwards.


End file.
